


Kumkani

by Daziy



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED INFINITY WAR, Gen, Major spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daziy/pseuds/Daziy
Summary: “Come, general. This is no place to die.”





	Kumkani

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that I need to get off my chest after that movie.

“Come, general. This is no place to die.”

Okoye looks up to her king’s face. She was exhausted. She’s more exhausted than she’s ever been. At least when she was fighting Killmonger he was still human. Fighting these unending monsters was a whole different story.

Dimly she realised that the battle was over. Those aliens were retreating, and no one is fighting anymore. That would explain why T’Challa was smiling. Tired, but smiling. He was still smiling when he pulled her on her feet.

He was still smiling when he turned to dust.

For a split-second that may as well be an eternity, Okoye stood frozen. Her brain refused to comprehend what just happened. People don’t just turn to dust. Then, her mind began to catch up and she found herself screaming;

“Kumkani?!” _My king?!_


End file.
